<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound to See My Other Side by Klaineship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853937">Bound to See My Other Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship'>Klaineship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Zusammenfassung:</b> Prompt: 'wir begegnen uns täglich im Fahrstuhl, aber aufgrund eines Missverständnisses, nahm ich an, du könntest meine Sprache nicht, und seit drei Wochen erzähle ich meinem Freund, wie sexy du bist und offenbar hat mein Freund von Anfang an Bescheid gewusst, aber ihr seid übereingekommen, mir nichts davon zu sagen, weil ihr es beide für wahnsinnig komisch haltet, ich glaub ich spinne....'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/834135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound to See My Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240251">Bound to See My Other Side</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz">hazelandglasz</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vielen Dank, liebe <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile">Finduilas1</a>, du bist die beste, unersetzlichste Beta der Welt &lt;3</p><p>Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus <em>'Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood' </em>von Nina Simone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kurt ist sprachlos, als er Blaine Devon Anderson zum ersten Mal sieht, wie er gemeinsam mit Sam den Fahrstuhl betritt.</p><p>Und dann fangen die beiden Männer an, sich in einer Sprache zu unterhalten, die Kurt nicht kennt und die leicht kehlig klingt, ähnlich wie Holländisch, aber nicht genau, denn sie hat auch eine sehr fließende Sprachmelodie. Vielleicht Polnisch oder Rumänisch? Wie dem auch sei, Kurt nickt ihnen zu, als er den Aufzug verlässt, und versucht, nicht rot zu werden, als ihm sowohl Sam als auch Blaine zuwinken.</p><p>Er hat Gerüchte darüber gehört, dass europäische Kolumnisten und Redakteure das Team von Vogue.com in New York verstärken sollen – Blaine muss einer von ihnen sein. Und tatsächlich entdeckt er seinen Namen auf verschiedenen Seiten-Layouts, vor allem bei der Produktwerbung, und es besteht kein Zweifel, dass dieser Mann erfrischend neue Ideen einbringt.</p><p>Tag für Tag begegnen sie sich im Fahrstuhl und, wie ein Sammler seltener Kunstwerke, sammelt Kurt jede noch so kleine Information, die er über Blaine finden kann. Denn an ihm ist mehr als nur seine Figur, sein Aussehen und seine Stimme. Von denen will Kurt gar nicht erst anfangen, denn allein schon darüber könnte er epische Gedichte schreiben.</p><p>Was Kurt bis jetzt über Blaine weiß: er mag seinen Kaffee brühend heiß und er bevorzugt gewöhnlichen Filterkaffee – außer freitags, denn da bestellt er zur Abwechslung einen Soja-Latte; er bringt es fertig, Fliegen sexy aussehen zu lassen anstatt bieder; er scheint seine Hosenbeine zu kürzen, um Knöchel zu zeigen; er besitzt eine lederne Umhängetasche, um die ihn Kurt fürchterlich beneidet; er errötet ganz liebenswert; er nimmt Sam nicht ständig in Beschlag, obwohl der der einzige zu sein scheint, der seine Sprache spricht, was Kurt die Gelegenheit gibt, mit ihm über ihren gemeinsamen Freund zu schwärmen.</p><p>Auch wenn sie nicht miteinander reden, so lächeln sie sich dennoch an, und Blaine hat ihm einmal einen Käsekuchen-Muffin aus seinem Café mitgebracht, und wenn das kein Zeichen von Freundschaft ist, dann weiß Kurt auch nicht weiter.</p><p>Mit Sam konnte man sich schon immer gut unterhalten, obwohl er unter seinem model-haften Äußeren ein ziemlicher Knallkopf ist. Gerade <em>weil </em>er ein ziemlicher Knallkopf ist: Humor ist sehr hilfreich, um ein wenig von der Nervosität abzubauen, sich mit solch einem Musterexemplar zu unterhalten.</p><p>"Ist Blaine nicht großartig?", fängt Sam eines Tages an, als sie alle zusammen im Fahrstuhl stehen und Blaine kaum von seinem Handy aufblickt. Er tut Kurt leid – wie ausgegrenzt er sich fühlen muss, in einem Land zu leben, wo er nicht einmal die Hälfte dessen versteht, was um ihn herum geredet wird – aber trotzdem packt er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf.</p><p>"Er sieht umwerfend aus", sagt er und lächelt Blaine an, der ihn unter seinen unfair langen und dicken (ist das Mascara?) Wimpern heraus anschaut, bevor er sich wieder seinem Handy zuwendet. "Nein im Ernst, Sam, er ist wirklich süß, so fremdländisch und exotisch."</p><p>Sam verschluckt sich an den Weintrauben, die er sich gerade in den Mund gesteckt hat und die er mit Hilfe von Blaine, der ihm auf den Rücken klopft und ihm ernstlich besorgt tief in die Augen schaut, schließlich schluckt.</p><p><em>"Bljatlhc 'e' ylmev </em><strong>*</strong><em>", </em> hört Kurt Blaine sagen und... Junge, klingt das sexy.</p><p>Sam nickt und zupft an seinem Hemd. "Du findest ihn also süß?"</p><p>"Ich habe schließlich Augen im Kopf, Sam, das muss sogar dir auffallen."</p><p>"Ist mir tatsächlich schon aufgefallen", erwidert Sam und klopft Blaine auf die Schulter. "Du solltest dich mit ihm verabreden!"</p><p>Blaine reißt die Augen auf und schaut zwischen ihnen hin und her. Gott, er sieht aus wie ein Hundewelpe.</p><p>Ein sexy Hundewelpe.</p><p>Verstörende Gedanken – Schluss damit.</p><p>"Und was machen wir dann? Uns den ganzen Abend lang gegenseitig in die Augen schauen, bis wir wie durch ein Wunder dieselbe Sprache sprechen?"</p><p>Blaine scheint zu erröten – oder vielleicht ist es auch nur das Licht im Fahrstuhl.</p><p>"Die Sprache der Liiiiiiiiebe", entgegnet Sam und Kurt boxt ihm auf den Arm.</p><p>"Red keinen Unsinn", murmelt er, als der Aufzug seine Etage erreicht. "Was heißt 'Schönen Tag noch'?", fragt er und Sam scheint sich königlich darüber zu amüsieren.</p><p><em>"Qapla'!" </em> <strong>**</strong></p><p>"Also dann, <em>Qapla',</em> Blaine", sagt Kurt auf dem Weg nach draußen und die Erinnerung an Blaines strahlendes Lächeln begleitet ihn den ganzen Tag.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>* * *</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Drei Wochen lang läuft es immer nach dem gleichen Muster ab: Kurt steigt zu Sam und Blaine in den Fahrstuhl, manchmal bringt Kurt für Blaine einen Kaffee mit und manchmal bringt Blaine für Kurt ein süßes Teilchen, und Kurt schwärmt ein bisschen über Blaines Vorzüge. Er verkneift es sich, über die bemerkenswerten Aspekte von Blaines Hosen und seinem Hintern zu reden, aber er erwähnt, dass seine gestreiften Hemden ihn ganz verrückt machen.</p><p>Aber dann eines Morgens muss er dafür sorgen, dass die Gucci-Werbung nicht auf derselben Seite erscheint wie die neuesten Cosplay-Trends – keiner will, dass die Leser, oder schlimmer noch die Kunden, glauben, Gucci würde Cosplay-Kostüme anbieten. Also fährt er mit dem Fahrstuhl hoch in die 21. Etage zum Büro der Layout-Designer.</p><p>Alle Türen stehen offen und Kurt erkennt Sams Stimme. "Wo zum Teufel hab ich mein Lineal hingelegt?"</p><p>Und dann antwortet eine Stimme völlig akzentfrei: "Hast du es dir vielleicht irgendwohin gesteckt?"</p><p>Blaine.</p><p>Blaine hat gerade einen dummen Witz gemacht.</p><p>Vielleicht hat Sam ihm Englisch mithilfe von Witzen beigebracht?</p><p>"Blaine, das ist jetzt nicht witzig."</p><p>"Ich bin urkomisch und das weißt du auch, Sammy."</p><p>Okay, was geht hier vor?</p><p>"Sam?", ruft Kurt, um sich bemerkbar zu machen.</p><p>"Kurt?!"</p><p>Beide Männer stehen auf und sehen aus wie Kaninchen, gefangen im Licht von Kurts sehr schnellem und sehr wütendem Auto.</p><p>"Was geht hier vor?", fragt er und gestikuliert zwischen ihnen hin und her, bevor er sich Blaine zuwendet. Er versucht, seinen tödlich-gefährlichen Blick beizubehalten, aber Blaine sieht aufrichtig verlegen aus.</p><p>Gut so!</p><p>"Du sprichst also Englisch?"</p><p>"Ja?"</p><p>"...und du kommst auch nicht aus Europa, oder?"</p><p>Blaine schnauft verdrossen. "Ich wünschte, ich wäre so exotisch", antwortet er und Kurt würde am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. So lange er Wi-fi hat, kann er auch aus einem Loch im Erdboden heraus arbeiten.</p><p>"Nein", fährt Blaine fort. "Ich bin aus Ohio."</p><p>"Und diese Sprache, die du angeblich sprichst?"</p><p>Beide, Sam und Blaine, laufen rot an. "Klingonisch", murmelt Sam und Kurt blinzelt und versucht zu verstehen.</p><p>"Klingonisch?", wiederholt er wie betäubt. "Im Sinne von: Star Trek Klingonisch?"</p><p>Sie nicken beide.</p><p>"Nun, dann bin ich ja froh, dass ich euch beide mit meiner albernen Schwärmerei so lange unterhalten konnte", sagt Kurt eisig und dreht sich auf dem Absatz um, bevor ihm wieder einfällt, warum er eigentlich hergekommen ist. "Und halt diese Werbung von dieser Reportage fern", sagt er und knallt die Papiere auf Sams Schreibtisch.</p><p>"Kurt, warte!"</p><p>Kurt eilt davon, er weiß, dass er schnell ist, aber Blaine holt ihn ein, dieser flinke, kleine Mistkerl.</p><p>Dieser flinke, kleine, liebenswerte Mistkerl, verdammt soll er sein.</p><p>"Warte – jetzt warte doch", ruft er etwas atemlos, folgt Kurt in den Fahrstuhl und drückt den Nothalt-Knopf.</p><p>"Hey!", ruft Kurt, aber Blaine hebt die Hand.</p><p>"Lass mich erst ausreden, okay?"</p><p>"Das wäre zur Abwechslung mal was anderes", sagt Kurt in beißendem Ton.</p><p>"Hör zu, ich wollte mich nicht über dich lustig machen", setzt Blaine zögernd an, die Hand immer noch erhoben. "Ganz im Gegenteil sogar, ich wusste nicht, wie ich es anstellen sollte, dich anzusprechen, dich kennenzulernen und mich irgendwann vielleicht mit dir zu verabreden. Also hab ich mich nach dir erkundigt und zugehört, wenn du mit Sam geredet hast."</p><p>"Inklusive meiner Aufzählung all deiner Qualitäten", fällt Kurt ihm ins Wort. "Das hätte dein Stichwort sein müssen, mich wissen zu lassen, dass ich etwas missverstanden habe."</p><p>"Das hätte ich tun sollen, ja, in dem Augenblick, als du über meine Hemden geredet hast, hätte ich dir die Wahrheit sagen müssen."</p><p>"Das hättest du wirklich tun müssen."</p><p>"Aber ich... eigentlich ist es wie in diesen romantischen Komödien, weißt du?"</p><p>"Romantische Komödien?"</p><p>"Arbeitskollegen begegnen sich im Fahrstuhl, kommunizieren monatelang ohne Worte miteinander, bis einer von ihnen den Mut aufbringt, sich mit dem anderen zu verabreden, und dann – "</p><p>"Leben sie glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage?"</p><p>"Genau", sagt Blaine mit einem schiefen Grinsen und reibt sich den Nacken. "Ich weiß, ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker."</p><p>Kurt schaut ihn an und fragt sich, was er wohl getan hätte, wären ihre Rollen vertauscht gewesen. Hätte er die Gelegenheit genutzt, mehr über Blaine und seine Schwärmerei für Kurt zu erfahren, wenn er gekonnt hätte?</p><p>Aber natürlich.</p><p>"Du bist gar nicht so hoffnungslos", antwortet er sanft und hebt den Arm, um Blaines Hand zu ergreifen, die immer noch in der Luft hängt. "Lass uns hier raus und dann unterhalten wir uns mal richtig."</p><p>"Über...?"</p><p>"Über eine mögliche nicht-klingonische Verabredung", antwortet Kurt und unerklärlicherweise wird Blaine daraufhin feuerrot. "Was ist denn?"</p><p>"Mir ist nur gerade eingefallen, dass in der Kultur der Vulkanier... ach egal", stottert er und blickt auf ihre verschränkten Hände. "Es ist ziemlich albern."</p><p>Erinnerungen an Star Trek-Episoden geistern Kurt durch den Kopf und als er ebenfalls den Blick auf ihre Hände senkt, fällt es ihm wieder ein. "Alles beginnt mit der Berührung der Fingerspitzen", flüstert er und Blaine schaut auf.</p><p>"Ganz genau", antwortet er im gleichen Tonfall. "Obwohl ich irgendwann auch nichts gegen sehr menschliche Küsse einzuwenden hä-mph..."</p><p>Kurt wird nie erfahren, was Blaine "irgendwann mal" noch so erwartet, denn er kann nicht widerstehen, den Geschmack seiner Lippen zu kosten.</p><p><em>"qamuSHa' </em><strong> ***</strong>", sagt Blaine atemlos, als Kurt ihn freigibt, eine Hand an Kurts Taille und die andere an seinem Arm.</p><p>"Gesundheit", antwortet Kurt kichernd, als Blaine sich für den nächsten heißen Kuss bereit macht.</p><p>
  <b>~***~</b>
</p><p>*Halt die Klappe.</p><p>**Abschiedsgruß</p><p>*** Ich liebe dich</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FunFact: Der in Deutschland lebende Belgier Lieven Litaer ist weltweit anerkannt als <a href="http://www.klingonisch.net/d/index.html">Klingonisch Lehrer</a> und hält an seiner Uni gelegentlich sogar Vorlesungen auf Klingonisch. Er lebt nicht weit von meinem Geburtsort ;-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>